Demons
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Henry and his family has just come to Fairytale land ad he wishes to go out and explore. Regina tells him to be careful and watch out for various creatures, as he does not know his way around. Not following her advice he ends up in trouble, but little does he know that she is a dangerous creature herself.


**_Author's Note: _**Title made from a song by the band imagine dragons, and I always wanted to do at least once dragon story so here it is :o)

* * *

**_Demons_**

Regina was standing on her old castle grounds in Fairytale land, over twenty-eight years had gone since she was there left. And in those years she had learned that the other world she had lived in had better living standards then it was here. She already was missing long, hot showers, electric stoves to cook on, washing machine to get her clothes clean instead of scrubbing them in the nearest bucket or lake or so, she missed fast food when she was too lazy to cook, heck she even missed French fries. She would however never tell Emma she missed the latter, considering she made such a big deal out of how French fries was unhealthy.

A grumble of dismay left her lips as she heard Henry behind her, asking, "Mom, would it be okay if I took one of the horses out to ride. I want to have a look around."

"Only if you don't go on doing any jumping of trunks or so, and be home by dinner time, I am making chicken with…" her words trailed up. What was she really going to make it with here, not to mention she would have to kill it and remove the feathers herself. To her that wasn't really appealing at all, maybe she could ask Snow to remove the feathers.

"I'm sure you'll find something, would it be okay if I grabbed some apples and some bread with cheese. I know we don't have a lot here, but…" his voice sounded so hopeful. So eager to go and explore.

"Of course, take what you need, wouldn't want my boy to go hungry," she said, her voice sounded softer now. After all he had gone through a period with the lack of food while staying in Neverland.

"Thanks, you're the greatest, I promise I'll be back before dinner and only keep to the tracks," he said.

"And don't talk to strangers or follow them, you do not know this land yet," she said.

"Okay, okay, and stay clear of dangerous creatures," he said in a very her tone.

"Don't mock, Henry, you don't know what it is like here," she said with a sigh.

"I'll take my sword just in case," he said with a nod, adding, "And mom…"

"Yes, Henry," she said and turned for the first time during their conversation. She looked at him with wondering eyes.

"I love you," he said and smiled at her.

"I love you too, now run along and have fun," she smiled back at him. He nodded and ran off, eager to have a look about in the enchanted forest.

* * *

She sighed as she turned to look out of the window, dangerous creatures, what the hell did he know. He didn't even know that she his mother was one of the most dangerous creatures of them all, feared by men as well as beast. She was like her inner beast, a dragon. Of course no one knew this, but her mother, she had been one as well. Like Red had inherited being a wolf from hers, Regina had inherited being a dragon from her own mother. She hadn't asked for it, and she for sure hadn't told anyone she was one. Besides she only turned when she was extremely angry or conflicted emotionally. When she was younger she couldn't control this at all, now however she could, and so if she needed to escape she would turn into a big black dragon dragon. Or most of her anyways, from her throat and down, plus the big heart shaped blade by the end of tail was black, and her face, mane and feet had traces of purple. Her big wings was in the main color as red, but in a darker shade than her chest. She was similar to her mother, only she had been dark purple, green and black. She hadn't turned in Storybrook of course, not enough magic forces there; she could still make fire though. Focusing she was about to see if it still worked, when she heard Emma's worried voice asked, "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear," she spoke back, turning to face her.

"You sure, I mean you have seemed a bit distant while we have been here. It is a big change to be back isn't it?" The blonde's eyes were showing the same worry as the tone of her voice had when she spoke.

"It is after being used in a world of showers and electricity, a world of comfort all around, a world without dangerous creatures," she said, looking down.

Emma came closer and wrapped her arms around her as she had tended to do a lot lately. It had all started on the journey to Neverland. Her comforting Henry's second mother and defending her from the parents and the others on the ship which seemed to go against her. She may have done a lot of shit in the past to say the least and she may have her bad sides, but still she was Henry's mother and she didn't deserve to be all alone in it. Regina leaned her head against her shoulder, going to hide her face deep within that soft fabric that covered Emma's upper body. Dragging in the scent of her she allowed herself to feel safe. Emma stroked her whispered, "Afraid of your inner demons?"

"You may say that, Miss Swan," Regina whispered with a sigh.

"You can tell me about it, I mean I know you killed people and all, but that is in the past," said Emma in a soothing tone.

"If I did you would hate me and Henry would fear," she said, slowly breaking free and walking towards the entrance of the room. Emma looked after her thinking that no matter what it was she would surely not hate her for it.

* * *

At the same time Henry had not done as he told his mother. He was no off the regular track and was now looking around in the forest. His horse Merlin was careful not to step in any holes. Seeing something not far away he steered the horse there and soon found a cave.

He got off Merlin and tied him to a tree before he said, "Wait here for me, just going to check it out."

The horse neighed and moved back and forth as he didn't want to be there. Henry however figured that a quick look inside and ride back home, after all it was nearing dinner and he was starting to get hungry.

He walked into the cave, finding it was very dark inside, and so he threaded carefully inside it. Going further in he could see a light further in and made his way there, finding a treasure. A big treasure. He couldn't understand why someone would hide that amount of gold in a cave and curious as he was, he couldn't help but to take a closer look. It was genuine enough, and so he figured as anyone else didn't claim it he could just steal a small amount. Money always came in handy, even here. He put some coins in his pocket when he spotted a golden ring. Around it patterns of stars. And so the curious boy was to take it on.

Henry realized only moments later that he should have listened to his mother and stayed on the path. Because not even a second after he had taken on the ring he started to change, and not quite little. He was to turn into a dragon in the shades light and dark purple, green. Using his now longer neck he let out a sound of surprise, seeing that he even had wings, they were in a lighter shade of grey.

We walked out of the cave and flew up in the air, figuring this would be so cool to show his mother. He was sure he could even make fire if he wanted to. Slowly he started to fly through the forest, carefully so he wouldn't hurt his wings on the many branches. He could even dive and loop. He let out a sound of happiness when he heard someone say, "Not only is the evil queen back, now we have dragons to kill also."

Before he could react an arrow flew towards him. It only passed him by an inch. Henry decided upon another way home, but when the same happened more than once he got scared and flew away to hide from the hateful people.

Sitting down on a cliff near a mountain he started to cry, he wanted home to his moms and not be stuck out all night, being hunted upon. He should never have come near that stupid treasure.

"Mommy!" he screamed out in desperation, but all that came out was a roar, followed by some smoke. It was probably pointless as Regina was not a dragon and she would probably not see it was him in any case. So he curled up, his light purple tail around his body and cried sadly.

* * *

It was near nightfall and Regina was going out of herself with worry. Where were her son and his horse? Why hadn't he come home yet? She knew in her heart something was wrong, very wrong, she could feel it in every fiber of her being. She could tell that even if Emma went back and forth hands in her pockets, seeming calm, she was not.

"I'm going out to look for him," she told Emma and what she considered to be the two idiots.

"Alone, don't be stupid, if someone has captured him to get back you, you will need help," said Charming.

"I am not going to stand here and argue with you about how I intend to find my little boy, you idiot. Either start looking or stay out of it," she snarled at him.

"Sweetheart, relax, of course we are going to look for him, dad get your guards," Emma commanded her father.

"What did you just call her!" Charming snapped at her.

"Who cares, get your guards to go through the forest, I am coming with you sweetiepie," Emma said, making Regina growl and roll her eyes.

"I will assembly the guards, and who will stay here in case he comes back?" asked Charming.

Snow volunteered, not quite sure how she should feel by how her daughter addressing Regina or went with her, but she figured she would give them the benefit of a doubt. She sighed sitting down by the window leading to the courtyard and the stables waiting for young Henry to return or with the others.

* * *

Emma had no idea how she and Regina managed to drift apart, then again Regina was a far more skilled rider than she was. Now she was calling out for both her lover and her boy when she noticed something dark above her. Rain she figured the only thing missing. She groaned looking up surprised to see there was not skies but a huge dragon. Red and black, almost apple red she figured. How very odd.

'Regina?' she wondered. Apple red, mixed with black and some purple, if Regina had been able to become a dragon, those most likely would be her colors. Emma shook it off, clearly that was not Regina as there was no way she could become a dragon. Her mind was playing a trick on her. But if there were dragons here, Henry might be in even more danger than she had first thought.

"Giddy up," she told the horse, making him go faster, much faster. As first she like her son followed the tracks, but as she came to think of the fact that he might have gone of them, she did as well. Slowly she rode through the forest calling for him, looking over every inch. Her son however was nowhere to be found. What if someone had taken him to revenge Regina, what if he had fell off a cliff or something exploring? The what ifs was slowly getting to her when she saw his horse Merlin tied up to a tree near a cave. She stopped his horse and tied her up next to Merlin, before going into the cave, yelling, "Henry, Henry are you here?"

"No answer," and so she went further in and found just what he had found earlier on, the gold. She gasped by the amount and much like his son she was curious as to why someone would leave it there. Her eyes went around until she decided to try on one of the many necklaces. Heck she was Princess, her family owned this forest, and so the gold she found had to be hers also. Besides it was not like anyone would miss it if no one had claimed it by now she figured. Slowly she put on the necklace, only to feel her body changing. Her arms got longer with shells, and big claws, her face became longer, her body grew bigger and got shells as well, and not to mention the long tail. In truth she knew she could only be one ting, a dragon, a huge white and light blue dragon.

"Oh fuck it!" she let out, but all that came out was some sparks and a grown. So she could breathe fire. She sighed sitting down and wondered what she was going to do now. If she went back her father's men would slaughter her for sure. Her mind was going wild, had this happened to Regina, was she under a curse, no she couldn't be. Because surly she could not change back or get the necklace of her. She lay down hands on her head, deciding upon trying to get back to the castle by morning, people may still be asleep then and she wouldn't be in any danger. Curling up she wrapped her tail around her praying that Regina could help her solve this.

* * *

Another dragon was flying over the sky, looking high and low for him with no result. Where was he, why couldn't she find him? Her heart was sinking as she made her way back to the horse and changed back, only to ride home. She met Charming and his guards on the way, they hadn't found anything either, and now Emma seemed to be missing as well.

As Regina sat down on her bed she prayed for her son and his mother to be okay. She made a promise to herself that she would find them the next day no matter the risks involved. As she curled on to her bed, she went into a restless sleep. She was to start off early in the morning before anyone else got off, to try to cover as much ground as possible.

* * *

Another dragon that was up early was Emma, figuring she might try to get back to the castle and try to find Regina. She had to recognize her, she just had to. She got out of the cave, trying to get used to walking on four legs instead of two. Trying to get used to her wings and how to fly, before she managed to rise into the air. Carefully rising, finding it was much easier than she first thought. She took a couple of rounds over the forest area and figured that she not only could do it, but also pretty fast. Not only could she fly but she could crawl pretty fast along the ground. This made her so happy that she wanted to shout out, but of course being a dragon it came out a growl with some sparks like the day before. So she could make fire as a dragon as well, that was pretty cool she figured. And as she could hardly wait to show Regina she headed for the castle.

* * *

A third dragon that had the same idea was Henry. He had woken up earlier than Emma, in fact the funny thing was that he woke up at the same time as Regina. He figured that if he left that early the chance was that he wouldn't run, or fly as it were into anyone that would harm him. In fact he was so in synch with his mother that he left at the same she did. So young Henry flew off from the cliff and his mother's castle and landed in the court yard not long after. To his surprise his grandpa was up early as well and forgetting he was a dragon he stormed towards him.

Charming swallowed hard as he saw the dragon coming towards him and raised his sword. It was only then Henry remembered and backed off, trying to say, "Grandpa, it is me."

Sadly the only thing that came out was a couple of growls and some blue sparks. His wife that by now had come out, looked at the dragon saying, "Charming, don't hurt it, it's only a baby."

"Baby it may be, but it is still a dragon," he said with a growl. Henry found that funny and imitated him, tilting his head and made a similar sound. As Snow laughed, Henry did to, bounced up and down in excitement, more small light blue sparks shooting out his mouth and smoke out his nostrils.

"Look he's even shooting fire, really, Snow," said Charming going at him with his sword. Henry that just wanted to play went up on two legs, even as a baby dragon he was much taller than his grandpa. The two seemed to be going against each other for some time, but what struck Snow was that what seemed to be a game for the little dragon was quite serious for her husband. As Charming aimed for his chest to finish the dragon of, Snow screamed out, "Charming no!"

Henry fell to the ground his hands going to cover his wound, his wings going to cover his body as Charming struck another blow. Tears coming from Henry's eyes screamed out in pain and terror again and again.

Emma that had been witnessing it all, got scared and flew up, terrified her father would attach her as well. She had a better chance when her parents weren't at the castle she figured, or try finding her lover in the forest when she was out riding.

* * *

Regina was not far from the castle when she heard her son screams. Even if those screams by the sound sounded like they were from an injured animal she knew they came from her son. She didn't know how, but he was injured and in danger. She turned about and headed home as quickly as her wings could carry her. Moments later she was over the court yard seeing Charming coming at her son with a sword, young Henry was terrified shivering and crying. Clearly he was no longer a treat; still to Charming he was no other than a dragon.

Snow that once got aware of the bigger dragon that was coming closer, shrieked out, "Charming, please stop, look!"

He looked up at the bigger dragon landing in front of her baby, clearly not happy. She spread her wings looking even bigger than she was and snarled at him. Henry looked at the bigger dragon, he didn't know how he knew, but still he knew it was his mother. He whimpered sadly behind her.

Snow looked at the dragon, it was something so familiar about her, and it was like she had seen it before long ago…It was then she knew she had seen this dragon when she was younger, at the castle, flying off into the night. And her colors, she swallowed hard, saying, "David, don't strike her, it is Regina."

"Have you lost it, it's a dragon and her demon offspring," he said turning to face her. Regina blew out some flames, before she quickly turned saying, "It is me you damn fool."

"Regina, but how did…huh…what?" He said, his sword dropping to the ground as he looked at her in pure shock.

"I'm not even going to start explain that, you idiot, and you hurt my baby. My poor baby boy," she whispered, stroking over his head with a gentle hand. He looked at her with sad eyes, lowering his wings and removing his claws, so she could check out his injuries. They were bad, very bad. She however couldn't get how he had turned into a dragon as he was not a carrier of her genes; neither were his parents as far as she knew. She stroked him, asking, "Henry, how did this happen, how did you become a dragon?"

Through sad growls he was to explain and she getting every word. She nodded saying, "I am afraid that if I change you back before the wounds are healed your injuries would be so massive that you bleed out. I will mend them, but I need to find your mother I am afraid she may be a dragon to, hiding from these two."

He nodded vaguely; glad she understood as she turned to Snow saying, "I need to find Emma before someone like you tries to kill her. You are to take care of my baby boy, and if you let him die, I swear to go I will turn into a dragon and eat you or worse burn you alive."

Charming swallowed hard, nodding as Snow asked, "He is cursed, what about you?"

"Born as one if you must know," she answered with a heavy sigh, before she turned back into the dragon and flew off. Charming looked at Snow asking, "How did you know it was her?"

"Because I saw that dragon when I grew up, and a black, green and purple one, I take that had to be old Cora. I only remember when she came back to protect him," she said with a heavy sigh, looking at Henry saying, "I am so sorry, do you think you can manage to walk to your room so I can take care of you."

He nodded vaguely, slowly walking away towards his room, glaring at his grandfather.

* * *

Regina looked high and low before she found a white and blue dragon by one of Fairytale land's many lakes. She looked rather sorrowful. Regina landed next to her, letting her scaly hand stroke over Emma's back. Emma looked at her surprised at her letting out a puff so smoke came out her nose. Regina spite the fact that she was a dragon laughed. She smiled at Emma, before she made a heart of fire and letters to match saying, "It is me, Regina."

To prove it she changed into herself saying, "I know what happened to Henry, the same thing as you. The difference is that I was born a mighty dragon, I can change when I want to, my mother was one as well, and her colors were black, purple and green."

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at her. Regina smiled saying, "Your curse will be broken and you will be yourself when I remove the necklace, I will have it in my blood until I die. I will remove the necklace now."

As she did so Emma turned back into herself, saying, "You're a dragon, that is your inner monster."

The brunette nodded saying, "But right now we have bigger problems. Like you Henry got turned into a dragon, and not knowing better your father attacked him. He is injured badly."

"Our boy," Emma whispered, her voice filled with worry.

"I am sure I can help healing him, the question is do you wish to transform back to a dragon, or ride on my back so we can get there faster?" said Regina, looking at her with serious eyes.

"I'll go as a dragon," said Emma with a sigh, taking the necklace back on. Regina transformed herself and together they would travel back so Regina could heal her son.

* * *

It was about a week after this that Henry was well enough to be transformed into a boy, now feeling better he felt like walking outside. He saw his mother by the apple tree and said, "You are a real life dragon like Puff?"

"Excuse me?" she asked rather confused.

He shook his head and said, "But you are a dragon right, you can change by choice."

"I am and I can," she said, looking down. She never really wished to be.

"That's awesome," he said excitedly.

"Not so awesome when people are after killing dragons," she reminded him.

"Still you looked pretty fantastic," he said, as he thought so.

"Why thank you, but please don't change into one again," she said, ruffling his hear.

"Regina the magic dragon," he said giggling with joy.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Regina the magic dragon, lived by the trees, frolicking in the morning mist in the land with harmony, little brave Henry, loved that dragon so much, and brought her apples, golden rings and other fancy stuff," he said and smiled at her.

"I love you too, my boy," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Glad he seemed to love her even as a dragon.

"I'm gonna sing it all the time," he said as he ran off whistling the tune, just as Emma came walking, hands in her pockets as always. She smiled at her love saying, "Regina, the magic dragon, huh?"

"So it will seem, how do you feel about it?" said Regina, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't mind as long as I am the only one allowed to ride you," said Emma smiling at her.

"You like that huh?" said Regina in a teasing tone.

"Oh I do, I think you are a mighty hot dragon," said Emma, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hmmm, minding me I should probably fly and find your Neal one of these days," she said in a bored tone.

"All in due time, for now I would prefer to enjoy that mighty dragon of mine all by myself," said Emma, kissing her soft lips, swearing that for a moment Regina had purple eyes, just like her dragon. Regina returned the kiss, glad that her family accepted her the way she was. As for David James he would sing the song Henry made not long after, in all honesty he didn't mind as long as she didn't barbeque him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
